Defying The Laws Of Camelot
by steponabutterfly
Summary: Another sword fighting competition has come round and Arthur is the obvious favourite to win. But then an unexpected, unheard of, competitor shows up, with an element of mystery surrounds him. Merlin makes his own friend, servant to the fighter. M/OC
1. Chapter 1

Camelot was buzzing. People were crowding the streets trying to get to the stands, to get a seat, to the annual Sword Fighting Tournament.

Merlin was busy rounding up all Arthur's equipment, reminding him of how much he hated his job sometimes. How much he wished his destiny could be fulfilled and get on with it.

Arthur was waiting impatiently in his tent.

"Where is he?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sure he will be here soon my lord." Gwen said.

"We start in 10 minutes." Arthur shouted.

"I'm here, I'm here, sorry I'm late. I woke up late, and I had to clean and I forgot and," Merlin blabbered.

"You forgot?" Arthur demanded. "Never mind. Just hurry up." Merlin dressed Arthur quickly and he managed to be on time to the tournament. Just.

Uther made his usual speech about pride and noble blood and all that, Arthur went in for his first match, came out 10 minutes later with an easy victory.

"This is going to be simple." Arthur said, upon his arrival in the tent.

"You don't think it'll get harder, my Lord?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe slightly more challenging, but still relatively simple." Arthur shrugged it off.

"Of course, Sire." Merlin found it easier just to agree with him than argue.

"I haven't got any more matches today." Arthur stated what Merlin already knew.

"Are you going to be watching the tournament, my lord?" Gwen asked, finishing any sentence that addressed Arthur 'my lord'.

"Maybe, check out the competition and all that." Arthur shrugged.

"I will leave you. Congratulations on your win Sire." Gwen bowed her head and left the tent.

Merlin stood with Gwen as they watched the rest of the competitors. The day passed quickly, competitors were quickly knocked out before the competition really got started, but only 1 man struck Merlin as extremely talented; Sir Oliver of Thurlby; he thrashed his opponent almost as quick as Arthur did, though took a heavy blow.

"Wow!" Merlin said, after the match.

"I reckon we have a finalists." Gwen smiled. They both looked at Arthur and he looked slightly panicked but determined; he wouldn't let him win.

The next day, neither Arthur nor Sir Oliver had matches; Arthur spent the day training though Sir Oliver was no where to be seen.

Merlin got quite bored while carrying all Arthur belongings around the city, so while he was fighting with another knight, Merlin took a breather and took in Camelot. His eagle eyes spotted a girl, sheltering near one of the tents. She met his gaze and smiled. He wondered away from Arthur towards the girl.

"Hello," Merlin said lamely. The girl chuckled.

"Hi."

"My name's Merlin, I am Prince Arthur's servant," Merlin introduced.

"My name's Anna, I am Sir Oliver's servant." Anna smiled, she held her light blue cloak close around her.

"Sir Oliver is phenomenal. Almost as good as Arthur,"

"Almost?"

"I have to say that." Merlin shrugged, Anna laughed.

"Merlin!" Arthur bellowed.

"I best be off." Merlin sighed. Anna smiled. "Perhaps I'll see you around?"

"Yes. I'm sure you will, it's a fairly small city after all," Anna said sarcastically. Merlin smiled, and waved to her as he ran back over to Arthur.

"Who's that?" Arthur asked.

"Her name's Anna, she works for Sir Oliver,"

"I ban you from talking to her Merlin, we can't fraternise with the enemy."

"Enemy?"

"Yes, he's my competitor."

"It's a competition, what will fraternising with the competitors servant going to do?" Merlin asked, refraining laughter.

"Just stay away from her Merlin," Arthur instructed, his ban still in place. "Now go clean all my armour for the competition tomorrow." Merlin took all the heavy metal armour in his arms and headed back to Gaius's chambers, for a night of cleaning before more sword competitions tomorrow.

On his way back to the castle, Merlin bumped into Anna again... quite literally. He couldn't see over the pile of armour and had bumped into and fallen over many other obstacles before this one.

"Merlin?" She asked.

"Anna?" He asked, still not being able to see over the armour. She reached up to the top of the pile and carried some of the heavy metal kit, so Merlin could see. "Thanks." He smiled.

"Not a problem. I know the feeling." Anna smiled. Merlin caught a glimpse of Arthur out the corner of his eye.

"Sorry, I've got to go Anna." And Merlin rushed off with half Arthur's amour, leaving Anna with the other half. She followed behind him subtly; he didn't notice. After he'd shut Gaius's door behind him, Anna knocked. Gaius answered; he didn't know who Anna was.

"Hello, may I help you?" He asked politely.

"Hi, I have the other half of Prince Arthur's armour, Merlin left me with it." Anna explained.

"Oh. Do come in," Gaius was confused.

"Who is it?" Merlin called from his room.

"Someone for you." Gaius shouted. "Go on through." He said to Anna more quietly.

"Thank you." Anna smiled, taking the armour through to Merlin's room. "Merlin?" She asked, cautiously entering his room. She couldn't see him. She put the armour on the bed, adding to the pile that Merlin must have bought in. An old book with withered pages caught her attention. "What's this," She muttered.

"Nothing!" Merlin exclaimed, leaping from under a sheet which he'd draped over himself. He pinched the book far away from Anna's grasp.

"Why were you hiding under a sheet?"

"Arthur's requested I don't talk to you. Fraternising the enemy, were his exact words." Merlin shrugged.

"No, I understand. My master would say the same." Anna smiled apologetically. Her eyes and Merlin's would not meet. "Erm, I brought the armour." Anna said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, thanks." Merlin smiled. Awkward...

"I best be off then." Anna smiled, not wanting to stand in the silence any longer.

"Wait a minute," He said, grabbing her wrist.

"Yes?" She asked, turning back.

"We can talk after the competition is all over, right?" Merlin asked.

"I'm pretty sure we won't be 'enemies' then." Anna smiled, making quotation marks in the air.

**Please review! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin and Anna stood in silence momentarily.

"Well, we don't have to wait till the competitions over, do we?" Anna started.

"No..." Merlin continued.

"We could get together in secret..." Anna suggested.

"But where. I'm supposed to be on call for Arthur 28/9."

"28/9?"

"28 hours a day, 9 days a week." Merlin sighed.

"I know the feeling." Anna agreed. "I should still be going..." She turned.

"Wait," Merlin touched her fingers. "When will I see you again?"

"How about at the Tavern tonight?" She asked.

"You sure that's the best of ideas?" Merlin asked.

"It's somewhere neither Arthur nor Oliver would dare go. You know Camelot better than I do, where else?" Anna was unsure.

"I guess. Ok. I'll meet you there at 7.30." Merlin smiled, Anna returned it and left, quietly shutting Merlin's door behind her. Merlin punched the air in triumph and smiled his face off. He went back out to Gaius.

"What happened? She looked unbelievably happy when she left..." Gaius was inquisitive.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Merlin shrugged. Gaius raised an eyebrow. Merlin's excitement over took him. "I got a girl!" He exclaimed.

"Right... and what about Arthur?"

"Arthur's not a girl..."

"No, I meant are you really going to have time for Arthur and keeping up a relationship?" Gaius was being _practical_; Merlin was just excited about getting a girl let alone keeping it up.

"I've got a first date; I'm just going to see where it goes." Merlin shrugged. Gaius shrugged and went back to his work. "I should go see if Arthur wants anything." Merlin muttered, leaving the room.

Arthur only wanted a word.

"I saw you with that girl again Merlin."

"No! No! When I was carrying your armour I couldn't see and crashed into her. She offered to help!" Merlin exclaimed. He did manage to leave out the bit where they arranged to meet at the Tavern.

"I think, there's something about her you can't stay away from Merlin."

"I wouldn't disobey you, Sire."

"You know you would Merlin, you have before and most probably will in the foreseeable future." Arthur taunted. "Yet that doesn't stop the fact I still ban you from seeing her. _At least_ until the tournament is over."

"Yes, Sire." Merlin sighed, getting on with his chores. _If I get caught_, He thought.

"Merlin, it's 8 o clock, you may go now." Merlin's eyes widened as he remembered what time he told Anna.

"Thank you, Sire." Merlin didn't rush, or he'd look really suspicious. He went back to Gaius briefly to explain where he was going and he didn't know when he'd be back.

As Merlin arrived at the Tavern at quarter past 8 and he saw Anna trudging away.

"Anna!" He called, running after her. She turned at her name.

"Merlin? Where've you been?" She asked; her face lighting up at his arrival.

"Arthur." Merlin said one word and Anna nodded in understanding.

"I told Oliver I was 'ill' to get out of working tonight." Anna smiled and made quotation marks in the air.

"You still want to go in?" Merlin asked, looking back at the tavern, flinching when he heard an awful cry of a drunken man breaking another drunken man's nose.

"Maybe not in there." Anna answered and Merlin smiled.

"I know this great place." He smiled and slipped his hand in Anna's and jogged into the forest.

Merlin took Anna to a clearing, it was lit by the bright moon and there were a variety of beautiful plants; ranging from 5 leaved purple flowers to drooping willow tree's that swayed in the light breeze.

"Merlin, it's beautiful." Anna smiled, looking at the stunning night around her. Merlin helped Anna into the small wooden boat that he could row downstream. They sat in silence momentarily.

"Arthur has banned me from seeing you, again." Merlin mentioned.

"Maybe we should wait till after the tournament." Anna sighed.

"No. That's too long away!" Merlin protested.

"What if Arthur finds out?"

"Then I lose my job, starve to death and die." Merlin stated, Anna laughed.

"The Final is in 3 days, and then I will be leaving with my master."

"Couldn't you stay in Camelot?"

"I could. But I wouldn't have a job; I'd starve to death and die." Anna repeated Merlin's words exactly.

"King Uther isn't heartless; he'd get you a job."

"I've seen the poor here, there's people dying, he doesn't seem to notice."

"Arthur will change that when he becomes King." Merlin reinforced his belief in Arthur.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like me." Anna sighed.

"He doesn't know you. He doesn't have any right not to like you." Merlin told her.

"Maybe I will stick around after the tournaments over." Anna muttered.

"That'd be great." Merlin enthused.

"My Mother used to tell me I was clever, it couldn't be that hard getting a job." Anna mused.

"I live with the Court Physician. He'd accept help if it was offered."

"Let's wait for the competition finish first." Anna wasn't sure. They floated in silence for a minute.

"What's Sir Oliver like then?" Merlin asked.

"I don't really know him that well. I'm just his servant." Anna didn't try to make conversation.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just tired. It was a long journey here." Anna whispered. Merlin noticed Anna was clutching her side, as if injured.

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked, concern etched into his voice.

"I'm sure." Anna smiled to reassure him. "I should probably be getting back. My master has more matches tomorrow, I need to be awake." Anna smiled at Merlin and he rowed them back to the riverside.

"When will we see each other again?"

"Maybe back here tomorrow night? I'm sorry I've been such a bore today." Anna apologised.

"Don't worry. Riding can tire you out after long journeys." Merlin understood.

"So back here tomorrow night?" Anna confirmed and Merlin nodded. Anna reached up on her toes and kissed Merlin's cheek. "Goodnight." She whispered and ran off back towards the city. Merlin smiled to himself.

**Thanks to sci-fi geek1133 and Cooper101 for the reviews, and Ellerosser, narnia365 and selene sheppard for the alerts.**

**Please recommend and review xxx**

**~SalJCDKSL**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACCK! Okay not really, but I know I've not updated this in ages but please don't hurt me; I wasn't sure how to start this. And I'll be honest, I still don't :S haha**

**As Merlin starts tonight I'll probably get inspiration to write more from there so hopefully updates will be more regular then!**

**Enjoy! x**

Merlin was walking through Camelot the next morning with a skip in his step and a smile from ear to ear. He knocked brightly on Arthur's door, breakfast in hand, and heard a muffled reply from inside. Arthur was sitting at his wooden table, slouching over his fancy chair and pouting.

Merlin placed Arthur's food in front of him and stood to watch him, not being able to wipe the smile from his face. Arthur looked from his food, to Merlin's face and back again.

"Why're you so happy?" He asked; evidently grumpy.

"No reason." Merlin answered sceptically.

"Tell me." Arthur was getting slowly happier; bossing Merlin about often brightened his mood.

"You know when you went to that picnic with Gwen? And you were so excited and happy." Merlin tried to get Arthur to understand by using something he could get to grips with; himself.

"Yeah…" Arthur smiled slightly at the memory. "You've got a girl?" Arthur presumed.

"Yes." Merlin nodded, the smile not fading.

"What's her name?" Arthur asked. Merlin knew he couldn't reveal Anna's true identity; Arthur had banned him from seeing her!

"Annabelle." Merlin extended her name; his voice shaky as he answered.

"What's she like?" He asked.

"She," Merlin paused as he tried to think of a good lie. "She has hair. Nice hair. Long, flowing, from her head. And eyes! Above her nose, under her forehead, blue." Merlin lied _incredibly_ badly.

"She sounds like, I don't know, maybe a girl? Any girl." Arthur asked sarcastically. His mood improving as he insulted Merlin's intelligence. Yet again.

Merlin remained silent; wondering where Arthur would take this. "I know exactly what happened last night." Arthur mused.

Merlin's eyes widened. "What?"

"You went to the Tavern. You got drunk. Then you _thought_ you met a girl but it didn't happen. Who are we kidding Merlin, you couldn't attract a girl without trying _really hard_." Arthur teased.

"That must have been it." Merlin agreed.

"Anyway, dress me; the tournament starts in half an hour and I'd actually like the chance to warm up today." Arthur remembered Merlin's lateness at the first day of the tournament. Merlin grimaced and prepared Arthur _without_ the joke about Arthur dressing himself he'd been formulating.

They made their way down to the tournament 10 minutes later and Arthur joined the other knights warming their shoulders up and talking to themselves in the ring.

Merlin leant against the entrance to the arena and scanned the audience for Anna. He didn't see her. But Sir Oliver soon entered the ring.

Arthur had 3 matches today. As did Oliver. 2 more matches tomorrow and the Final on Friday. A small part of Merlin hoped Oliver wouldn't make it that far and then he wouldn't have to wait that long before openly being in a relationship with Anna.

Merlin let his mind wonder to his meeting last night.

She'd kissed his cheek.

The day passed quickly and Merlin was soon heading back to the river to meet Anna.

He'd even put a new scarf round his neck. Well he had to look tidy didn't he?

When he arrived Anna was already waiting.

"Hi." He called.

"Hello Merlin." She greeted him with a smile.

Merlin gestured to the small paddle boat and she climbed in again. He rowed out to the middle of the river and let the boat drift.

"So tell me about you Merlin." Anna smiled.

"Me? Err, I lived in a small village with my mother before she sent me here to find work. I've lived here with Gaius for a few years now."

"How long have you worked for Arthur?"

"Most of the time I've lived here. After I saved his life specifically."

"How?"

"A psychopathic witch wanted to kill him in revenge for Uther killing her son. I saved Arthur from death. All in a day's work." Merlin smirked. Anna laughed.

"So what's Arthur like?"

"What's with the sudden interest in Arthur?"

"Sorry, just trying to make conversation."

"It's okay. What about you then? Tell me about you."

"I lived in a small village and moved to a city when my mother died. My father has looked after me ever since. Sir Oliver took me in as his servant and provided me with food and a place to live so Father didn't have to work so hard." Anna explained.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Merlin apologised.

"It's okay. Mother was ill and we knew she wouldn't live. I write to my Father." Anna explained.

They sat in momentary silence.

"Sir Oliver fought well today, don't you think?" Merlin started.

"Yeah. Though the injury from Monday was causing him trouble."

"How do you know? Are you inside his head?" Merlin laughed.

"I had to tend to the wound Monday. And I've seen him fight many a time before; I could tell." Anna answered smoothly.

"Oh. Is he okay? I'm sure Gaius would take a look at him if the wound was infected or anything-" Merlin blabbered.

"No, Merlin, it's fine." Anna laughed. "He knows where to go if he needs help."

They sat in silence again and Anna tilted her chin upwards.

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

Merlin looked up too, admiring the little balls of light millions of miles away in the night sky. "They are."

As they floated further away from the shore, they approached a gap in the tree's Merlin hadn't seen before. He saw the castle and all its guards; a few windows lit by fire light, a few shadows in the windows, nothing from those who've already joined with sleep.

Anna caught sight of the castle and took one last look at the stars. "I really need to be going." She whispered.

"Why?" Merlin asked; care evident in his voice.

"I need to wash all of Oliver's things before tomorrow."

"Please stay? Just for a little while longer." Merlin asked, not wanting their meeting to be cut short again.

"I promise you, after Oliver's last day of competing I'll spend all night with you. Unless he suffers a fatal injury or something." Anna smiled slightly.

"In that case, I hope Arthur wins." Merlin whispered as their faces neared. Anna climbed out the boat, saying goodbye as though it was a whisper in the wind and disappearing between the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

At the beginning of the next day, there were 8 competitors waiting in their respective tents. Gwen and Merlin were waiting with Arthur in his red and gold tent and he was mad at Merlin – once again – for not sharpening his sword.

"What if a blunt sword costs me the competition Merlin?" Arthur bellowed as Merlin frantically sharpened the sword.

"It's hardly a matter of life and death Arthur," Gwen tried to calm him.

"What if Sir Alexander takes a fatal swing at me and I can't return it because my sword is too blunt to make an effect? What if Sir Blaise takes a stab at my leg and I can't return it because my sword won't cut through his armour? What if-"

"Arthur! Look, Merlin's finished and your sword is as sharp as it was before now calm down and go get to the finals, okay?" Gwen smiled at him, pecking his cheek and making him blush slightly.

"Sorry," He muttered, pushing past Merlin out of the tent and into the arena. Merlin and Gwen watched from the entrance, as Merlin had the day before. Arthur was fighting Sir Eric and he was putting up a good fight, though everyone knew Arthur was destined to win. The determination etched into Arthur's featured banished any doubts Merlin may have had that Eric was going to win. That and the fact Merlin was prepared to utter a spell under his breath and hope no one saw his eyes glow to protect Arthur, no matter who the opponent was. Though it didn't stop Gwen gasping every time Eric's sword came close to leaving a gash in Arthur's leg or his shield wasn't quite close enough to him to prevent injury. Though it was no surprise that he came out unscathed with an easy victory in his grasps. But it didn't alter the fact the Gwen had to wait till Arthur was safely back in his tent with the curtains shut before she could throw her arms around his neck.

"You didn't doubt me did you?" Arthur teased, holding her gaze.

"Of course not, but nothing will stop me worrying." Gwen whispered, stating what Arthur already knew. Arthur let his lips meet hers for the briefest of seconds and Merlin – having been the first to enter the tent – felt quite awkward and almost certain that one or both of them had forgotten his presence.

"You forget that when I fight, I fight for you. Merlin, why haven't you re-sharpened my sword or fixed my shield yet?" Arthur called, raising his voice yet not letting his eyes wonder from Gwen's; not wanted to see Merlin's thin figure hovering uncertainly, not doing what he was supposed to.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Merlin mumbled, jumping into action and grabbing the shield and a hammer, ready to bang it into place before Arthur's match this afternoon and the final tomorrow.

**Xxx**

With his work for Arthur's next match complete, Merlin spent his afternoon – in the build up to the next match – wondering aimlessly round the city. He hoped more than anything that he might 'bump into' Anna but with the competition so close to its end, he knew she'd be busy making amendments to Oliver's armour and cleaning it, to make sure he looked his best.

Merlin, on the other hand, was instructed to leave Arthur in peace after his armour was mended and cleaned. He'd not seen Anna since the night she'd promised she'd spend as much time with him as he liked once the tournament was over. Merlin was tracking Oliver's state in the competition as much as he had Arthur's. He knew he was thinking of Anna too much but he felt a connection with her he'd not felt with anyone else; it wasn't necessarily something romantic but it was something; something Merlin was willing to build on.

Merlin never thought Arthur's semi-final match would ever be a challenge for him, it shouldn't have been. Sir Blaise should have only made Arthur a little warn out at most. Nothing more. Arthur shouldn't have been struggling to breath, he shouldn't have had a small gash on his left arm and he shouldn't have needed a new shield. But he did.

"Merlin, why am I so _weak?_" Arthur demanded as soon as he'd finished waving to the crowd, pretending his win was another effortless act.

"Why would I know?" Merlin answered back, only succeeding to anger Arthur further.

"I've never felt so," Arthur paused, searching within his tired mind to find a word to fit how he felt. "_Useless!_ That should have been easy. Why?_ Why_ was that so hard?" Arthur whined.

"Err; have you eaten anything given to you by someone other than me? It might have been poisoned or something?"

"_I've been poisoned?" _Arthur exploded.

"No! It's just a theory, nimrod." Merlin sighed.

"Don't call me a nimrod!" Arthur snapped, collapsing back on his chair.

"Sorry. Do you want me to get Gaius?" Merlin asked, trying to be at least a little bit helpful.

Arthur nodded, still breathing heavily from the match. Merlin jogged out the tent and looked for the physician, soon finding him in his chambers.

"Gaius, Arthur wants to see you." Merlin stated, bursting into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"We don't know; he's really weak. He almost didn't win his last match. I'm not sure he'll be fit for the final tomorrow."

"Bring him up here. No use trying to treat him in his tent." Gaius instructed. Merlin sighed and started jogging back down to the Prince, soon arriving back in the tent, slightly short of breath.

"Gaius says he'll examine you upstairs." Merlin told Arthur.

"Why?" Arthur whined. "I've been fighting all day and he expects me to go all the way up to his chambers?"

"Sorry Princess." Merlin sighed, walking over to Arthur and hauling his arm over his shoulders and beginning to help him upstairs.

"I'm not walking out this tent looking weak,"

"You said you felt weak?"

"Doesn't mean I need to show it." Arthur grunted through his teeth. Merlin sighed and let him walk (stumble) ahead on his own.

**I know I said 3 matches one day, 2 the next and the final the day after but I've planned the tournament better now :) It doesn't matter anyways, I just need to update more :')**

**Sorry it took so long; I don't want to rush it and I want to make it worth updating so hopefully you guys will drop me some reviews ;) Thanks for the reviews so far and please continue to read :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"So? What's wrong with me?" Arthur demanded, drained and angry from his match.

"Someone's definitely put something in your drink, nothing _too_ serious. A simple anti-poison should set you straight."

"So I _was_ poisoned?"

"It's nothing serious Arthur." Gaius reassured him. Merlin rolled his eyes, fed up of Arthur's repetitive whining.

"My father will hear about this." Arthur muttered. Merlin rolled his eyes. Again.

"Will he be fit to compete tomorrow?" Merlin asked, Arthur perked up at the word 'compete'.

"He'll be fine." Gaius shouted, not turning back to the Prince and his serving boy. "Now you head back up to your chambers, I'll send Merlin to bring the anti-poison." Arthur nodded and left Merlin stood over Gaius.

"It is just as simple as you said right? It's not magic is it?" Merlin asked, keeping his voice down as Arthur had only just left.

"Not in the poison, but we can't promise that magic wasn't used to get into the castle. Everything that passes Arthur's lips is tested and secured. There must have been _some_ sort of magic used to trick the guards. We can't be sure of anything yet, take this to Arthur or he'll be convinced he's dying." Gaius instructed, giving Merlin a small vial of liquid with a cork lid.

Merlin nodded, rushing after Arthur, surprised to find he'd made it all the way to his room, even if he was lying panting on his bed. A little melodramatically.

"I have the anti-poison." Merlin announced. Arthur threw his arm off the side of his bed, his hand waiting to be united with the glass vial that would reinstall his strength. Merlin gave it to him and stood back, dodging the cork stopper as it was thrown from Arthur's bed to be picked up by Merlin next time he cleaned under the wardrobe.

He downed the liquid in one gulp and sat up tenderly.

"It's not going to be instant Arthur." Merlin stated cautiously.

"I know."

"Get some sleep and you'll be fine for the final." Merlin sighed, backing away slowly, leaving Arthur to wait for the effects of the anti-poison to kick in and eventually fall asleep.

Merlin made it out without Arthur demanded something unfeasible and closed the door slowly behind him, making sure not to disturb the dust on the floor, let alone Arthur. Soon arriving back in Gaius' chambers, Merlin quizzed him on the possible sorcerer in Camelot.

"Do you think it's Oliver? Trying to sabotage the competition?"

"I'm not sure. I've only seen him when he's competing. Have you seen him outside the arena? Do you even know what he looks like?"

"I've never seen him without his armour on."

"There's definitely something suspicious about him, but who knows if it's linked with Arthur's minor poisoning."

"You don't have to say minor anymore; he's not here."

"Anyway, we just need to keep our eyes peeled. If we see something strange, we report back, got it?" Gaius questioned, drilling into Merlin's head.

"Understood."

"No investigating it yourself or getting into trouble Merlin."

"You know me, Gaius!"

"I do, that's why I said it."

"I don't get into trouble!"

"No, it finds you. Then latches onto Arthur, then almost kills you, him and several other knights before you utter a spell and save the day. Somehow." Gaius ranted, raising his eyebrow and letting one corner of his lip raise closer to his ear. Merlin smirked.

"Am I really that predictable?" Merlin asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." Gaius answered. Merlin chuckled and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To look for suspicious things."

"At this time of night?"

"Why not?"

"You're an incredibly easy target Merlin."

"You underestimate me Gaius. I won't be long. I'll be back before you know it." Merlin called as he continued out the door.

"I doubt that." Gaius muttered, returning to the work he had been doing before Arthur interrupted.

Merlin wondered aimlessly through Camelot, pushing through the people looking for somewhere to sleep before viewing the final of the tournament the next day, letting angry market stall owners argue with people from all the villagers from the smaller villages that don't understand the format of how things work in Camelot. Surprisingly enough he didn't interfere; he didn't need to jeopardise Gaius' business with the herb sellers. And he didn't want to get into the trouble Gaius foresaw.

It was when he reached the lower town, darkened and shadowed from the lowering sun, that he realised he didn't actually know what he was looking for, who he was looking for or why he was looking for it or them. He turned round and headed back to the castle, ready to face Gaius and admit he didn't actually have a clue what he was doing.

He passed the training field, expecting to see at least one sword or shield that had been left by the Knights just so Merlin had to clear it up, but he didn't. He saw a Knight. A Knight he recognised as Sir Oliver. Still in full armour, readying himself for the final the next day. Merlin paused, looking around for Anna in the late evening haze and not finding her. He turned back to Oliver, seeing him practise sword movements and stances. Merlin was mesmerised; he didn't have the same aggression Arthur had, his style was a lot more strategic. But then he buckled, reigniting the injury he attained in the first day. Merlin jumped, ready to help, but Oliver took one long, slow breath and stood, looking straight at Merlin. He walked over, slowly but surely, and handed him the sword. Of course, the Knight's _had_ left something. Oliver nodded and walked away, leaving Merlin in awe and in need of a trip to the equipment store. Oliver confused Merlin, but that would all end tomorrow.

Tomorrow night Merlin got to spend with Anna.

**Harry Potter reference! Up there somewhere ^^ Go read it with the wonderful Tom Felton in mind; you'll love me for the mental image of Tom Felton with a wooden stick that's now in your minds. I mean a wand, of course ;)**

**Anyways, I'm participating in NaNoWriMo this November, so there probably won't be any updates until December. But you guys should be used to waiting for this :L But I do have most of the next chapter and the rest of the fic planned so updates SHOULD be more regular when I get back :)**

**Reviews are appreciated…(L)**


	6. Chapter 6

The morning of the final Merlin expected Arthur to be up at the crack of dawn to train a little more, warm himself up or at least pace around his room to try and calm himself down. But he wasn't doing anything of these things, though he was up at the crack of dawn.

"I've got your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"You've got to eat-"

"Just, leave me to think Merlin." Arthur instructed, not tearing his eyes from his spot out the window that seemed to be calming him if nothing else. Merlin left Arthur to himself, knowing he'd be out ready to fight when the time came.

Merlin headed back to Gaius' chambers after dropping the food back off in the kitchens, for the boys to eat at before the head chef told them off.

"You're quick."

"Arthur didn't want breakfast."

"He's got to eat-"

"I told him that." Merlin interrupted. "I don't know why but I don't think this final is going to is light-hearted as other ones. Something's going to happen."

"And what on earth could that be, Merlin?" Gaius asked, in the usual speculative and disbelieving tone he used with his young friend.

"I don't know. There's something about the secrecy of Sir Oliver that gives me a bad feeling."

"You sure you didn't just eat something dodgy?" Gaius questioned.

Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes. "You sound like Arthur."

"What, insulting you?"

"Precisely."

"Not to be rude Merlin, but surely there's something else you could do? I really have a lot I need to be getting on with."

"Sure. I'll just go wonder round aimlessly till Arthur tells me to do something. That's how my job seems to work nowadays." Merlin muttered bitterly. Arthur's bad mood had set off his own, and Gaius being patronising had done nothing to help.

He lumbered round the main town, his long, slow steps taking him nowhere. He hoped to see Anna – he felt he hadn't seen her for days – but he was sure Sir Oliver wasn't as self-reliant or arrogant as Arthur and she would be spending the majority of the morning helping Oliver prepare in some secret location Merlin had never discovered in his years in Camelot. He had not once seen the two together and wonder why everything was such a charade with them. He was confused, bitter and bored; he had a lot of time to think.

"_I promise you, after Oliver's last day of competing I'll spend all night with you. Unless he suffers a fatal injury or something." Anna smiled slightly. _

He remembered Anna's words from their last night in the little row boat. Tonight, he got to spend as long as he wanted with her and this brightened his mood instantly.

He began planning where he would take her; not too the little boat – that was too familiar now – he would take her to a clearing in the forest, clear the leaves from the trees by uttering a spell under his breath and making sure the sky was extra clear, so every star could be seen, burning brightly in its spot. Merlin would go brush up on the little he knew of constellations and point out every one to her, making a joke about how one was named after her and letting her believe him until he gave in and told her he was in fact making it up. He'd tell her even if he could arrange the stars in any way he wanted, bring them closer, push them away, turn them all out, making them shine at twice the brightness, move them left, right and centre to form whatever picture his mind conjured and they still wouldn't be as beautiful as her. He remembered how the light of the moon cast shadows across her face and made her soft blue eyes shine, her gentle blonde hair cascading over her shoulders like a waterfall.

He wondered if she'd been thinking about him too. If she'd been thinking of the way his eyes shone in the moonlight or the magnificent range of the colour of scarves he wore. Or maybe she hadn't thought of him at all. Maybe when she'd kissed him on the cheek it was just a formality, just a polite gesture; no romantic meaning, no copy of the hope it gave Merlin in her own thoughts.

He knew he was letting himself get in too deep but he didn't care. After this tournament Arthur would probably organise a celebratory hunting trip that he'd request Merlin didn't attend and for once Merlin wouldn't argue and he wouldn't spend all night insisting that Arthur needed his protection. He would happily stay in Camelot and get to know Anna better, _without_ the limitations and bans from her company from Arthur. Without the warnings from Gaius. _With Anna_.

His bad mood abolished Merlin wondered round Camelot with a new found hope, seeing all the new people and greeting each with a smile slightly brighter than the last, each with the new hope that he would see Anna in the same aimless manor he found himself in. He wasn't sure if the feelings were inflamed due to his lack in seeing her or because he really felt this way. He was getting more confused the more he thought about it so he didn't dwell. He headed back to Arthur's, having killed a couple of hours in the city. He knew Arthur wouldn't dress himself alone (he'd want to insult someone while he prepared for the tournament).

Merlin was right; Arthur made a point of saying Merlin should have been there sooner and that 'I'll never win this damned tournament if I am underprepared'. He let it go, as he always did, and continued to prepare the underprepared Prince for the sword-fighting tournament.

"Y'know Merlin, I'm not so sure I'm going to win this year – Sir Oliver has a spirit, a _skill,_ that has lacked in other competitors for a few years. I have to admit, I'm quite looking forward to trying at least. I may have to consider knighting this man once the whole competitions over. But only if I win." Arthur rambled while Merlin put his arm and leg armour on, handing him his shield and sword.

And then they left the castle.

It was time for Arthur to compete.

**Well this took me years to write. Anyways, I thought one update before Christmas should be enough ;) though I have written most of the next chapter so that may be a bit sooner than, y'know, the **_**months**_** it took me to write this. Did I tell you I was doing NaNoWriMo? Well, that's where I was in November. December I was doing homework and procrasting. Writing used to be my procrastination now tumblr is my procrastination from writing. Hard life, eh? :L Anyways, shall update soon-ish (no promises). Love you all *mwah* xox**


	7. Chapter 7

Sir Oliver was already in the arena when Arthur arrived. Uther initiated the fight and they were off. They were fighting to the death, though Merlin sincerely hoped it wouldn't be; for Anna's sake.

Arthur took a swing at Oliver's neck. Oliver blocked and went for Arthur's arm. The fight continued, blocking and attacking for what felt like hours. Each attack parried and defended, the skill of one knight equally matching each other. But Arthur's ruthlessness was an advantage in the ring; when the opportunity arose, a slight pause, as if to draw breath, Arthur plunged his sword through Oliver's stomach. Oliver dropped his sword and shield, stumbling backwards clutching his wound. Arthur could see the thick red oozing between his fingers but didn't know why Oliver was still alive. Oliver looked up at Arthur with a gaze of disbelief. Oliver muttered something incoherent, Arthur presumed it was a plea for help. Then Oliver's eyes glowed and he disappeared. Arthur gasped, instantly turning to his father. Uther was furious.

"Find the sorcerer!" He bellowed and everyone ran, more for their safety than in search of the magical knight.

Merlin ran straight for Oliver's tent; he didn't want Anna to be punished for Oliver's sorcery. Gaius soon followed, eager to make sure Merlin kept himself out of trouble.

But what Merlin was greeted with wasn't what he expected at all; she was leaning against a table holding Oliver's helmet, but she was wearing a full suit of armour, muttering spells to herself to try and heal her own wound, though she couldn't stop the blood. She looked up at Merlin helplessly; doing anything to try and stop the bleeding. He ran over to her, holding her arm across his shoulders as she gave in to weakness.

"Can you take us up to Gaius' chambers?" Merlin asked, wanting her to live, so she could explain what was going on as much as anything.

"Merlin!" Gaius cautioned him.

"I can't let her die, Gaius!" Merlin screamed.

Gaius sighed. "Fine but hurry; knights are coming." Merlin glanced at Anna as her eyes glowed and they appeared in Gaius' chambers.

Lancelot was first to enter the tent behind Gaius.

"My chambers." Gaius whispered before the other Knight's arrived. Lancelot nodded and turned to the other approaching Knight's.

"No one in here. Let's split up; I'll go take a look in the castle." Lancelot explained before running up to Gaius' chambers. He burst through the door and Merlin was on the floor next to an armoured girl Lancelot didn't recognise; her blood staining the floor. Merlin looked up at him.

"Please, help her," Merlin pleaded. Lancelot picked her up in his strong arms and placed her gently on the bed. Merlin had composed himself and was pressing a handful of towels onto her wound.

"Merlin, we need to remove her armour." Lancelot reminded him, as Gaius returned to examine her medical condition.

888

The Knights were running round Camelot desperate to find something that could lead them to the whereabouts of Sir Oliver and his serving girl. Arthur and Uther had gone straight up to Uther's chambers, for privacy if nothing else.

"I can't believe we let a sorcerer compete in such a prestigious event." Uther bellowed, throwing his own sword across the room. Arthur flinched as he heard it clanging on the stone floor; he was tired from the fight, a little wounded in the small cuts and bruises he'd attained and questioning his father's anger against magic, as he did every time the matter arose.

"Calm down Father, once we find the sorcerer we can have him killed. The whole city is looking for him, we'll put wanted posters up in the lower towns, we'll do everything we can to find him."

"We will. I'll recruit new Knights, call up old ones and_ make sure_ we find this man. How did we not see it sooner? His seals seemed so real, he seemed so noble."

"But he never did attend any of the banquets or dinners, and his serving girl was a bit suspicious."

"He had a serving girl? What if she was his apprentice! We must find her too. What does she look like?"

"I'm not sure, I only saw her around a bit. Never really stopped to look at her properly."

"I doubt she possesses magic, she is irrelevant. _Find Oliver._" Uther pressed. Arthur bowed his head and left, clutching the sword at his side.

Outside his Father's chambers he bumped into Gwen.

"Guinevere, my deepest apologies, I didn't see you."

"It's fine. I just wanted to congratulate you." She smiled kissing his cheek. "I doubt amongst the confusion of 'Oliver the Sorcerer' anyone remembered you still won the tournament." She added.

He couldn't help but smile at her caring gesture. "Thank you. But I must go find 'Oliver the Sorcerer'." He chuckled, letting his hand fall down her arm as he rushed away down the hall, hating having to leave her so quickly. But she understood. She understood that he _had_ to make Camelot his priority if he stood a chance of getting the people on his side when he was King.

But she could never could claim to understand the burden of being the heir held. She didn't know what it felt like to know that one day, he will rule the lands his Father now ruled, knowing that one day, the responsibility would fall upon Arthur's shoulders. All she could do was support him, be there to slowly massage his shoulders as he fell asleep face first in maps, documents, or even his dinner. She was a compassionate woman at heart, and nothing would ever change that; this was something she _did_ understand.

**So that's two chapters in two days. *does happy dance*. When I started writing this, Gwen was not banished and Lancelot and Uther were both alive. I know we all prefer it that way ;)**

**If you'd all like to go buy all/one of the versions of Alex Day's 'Forever Yours' then I'll update sooner. He's trying to get a Christmas Number one and he deserves it he really does. There are 9 versions of the song as of now (there will be 12 by tomorrow) and if you could just spare 79p for one or £9.48 for the whole lot each and every purchase helps him get the number one he deserves!**

**Anyways, if not buying songs to help me to help Alex, you could always review and make me smile ;) xox **


	8. Chapter 8

It hadn't taken Gaius long to sort Anna out – fixing her up as best he could. She was asleep on the bed, whilst Merlin, Lancelot and Gaius were sat around the table.

"Why did she do it?" Gaius asked Merlin, as he knew Merlin had encountered her before.

"I don't know; I didn't even know it was her fighting till today." Merlin sighed, knowing her life was at great risk. But there was a small part of him that was glad she'd done it and glad they'd found her, otherwise they'd never know she held magic. This was a huge relief to him as it wasn't a secret he'd have to keep.

"She does know magic is forbidden doesn't she?" Lancelot asked, all questions directed at Merlin.

"I presume so – it's so harshly enforced she _must_ know."

"We're not going to get any further by sitting here asking Merlin things; we're going to have to wait till she's conscious." Gaius concluded, rising to his feet.

"She is going to become conscious though, right Gaius? She's not going to die, is she?"

"The wound isn't infected as far as I'm aware and she is sleeping soundly enough – I'm sure she'll be fine."

"You don't sound certain."

"I never am." Gaius stated, before mumbling something about talking to one of the market tradesmen and leaving. Lancelot turned to Merlin.

"I still don't get why she did it – she must know magic is forbidden, girls competing is forbidden, competing without Noble blood is forbidden – was there ever a way that she could have got out of this alive if she was found?"

"No, probably not. But we can't tell anyone of this Lancelot. We have to say she was abandoned by her master, that he beat her and left her for dead before he left for the final or something." Merlin whispered, not sure who could be outside the door (knowing Arthur walked in unannounced frequently) or that Anna could hear him, if she woke up. It's not something she'd have wanted to know.

"Of course not Merlin, she'd be burned." Lancelot agreed easily.

"I can't believe she has magic." Merlin muttered, a small smile creeping into his features.

"She's perfect for you, Merlin." Lancelot chuckled, a hint of sarcasm entering his voice. Considering he knew nothing about her, it was a large claim to make.

"I wouldn't take it that far." Merlin chuckled. "I'm genuinely intrigued as to why she did it – there would be no benefit. She must have gone to such lengths to get Oliver's seal of nobility and getting armour must have been almost impossible."

"It wasn't." Merlin and Lancelot heard a weak voice from across the room, seeing Anna standing up, stretching and slowly, tenderly, making her way to where Gaius had sat previously. "I didn't plan to steal his identity. It was just me and him travelling here and he was weak, forced to compete by his father. No one knew how seriously ill he was, I tried to keep him alive till we got here but he passed away in the woods on the outskirt of the city. The last thing he told me to do was take his place and he gave me his seal of nobility. I used his armour and somehow managed to remain the Silent Knight until I was almost killed by Camelot's Prince."

"What were you going to do if you got caught? You have magic, you're female, you're not noble-" Lancelot asked.

"All true except the last one." She corrected him. Both he and Merlin's jaws dropped.

"You're what?" Lancelot asked. Merlin had remained strangely silent since she announced her consciousness.

"It's a long story, but I need an audience with Arthur."

"Why? What's that got to do with your nobility?"

"Because I'm related to him."

* * *

The next day and Merlin was standing by the door while Anna was granted an audience with him. Gwen had been kind enough to offer one of her dresses for Anna to wear and Merlin, Lancelot and Anna had agreed on the story Merlin had fabricated about how Oliver had beaten her, leaving her for dead before the final and left the city with his magic after the tournament. Soon the Knights would find Oliver's dead body and they'd presume he'd committed some sort of suicide after his magical discovery.

"Annabeth, Merlin tells me you were not living in sufficient conditions under Oliver's instructions and we will take this into account when we find him, and give you our greatest apologies." Arthur started officially, as he always did, using Anna's full name.

"Thank you, sire."

"He also said you had another matter you wished to discuss?"

"Yes, my Lord. I have this letter from my father," She began, handing him the wrinkled paper and letting him examine it.

"This is a family tree?" Arthur questioned, beginning to take this meeting very seriously.

"Yes, my Lord, my Father, is your Father's elder brother, Ambrosius; King Uther is my Uncle, sire."

"You share my name; I am your cousin." Arthur muttered, unbelieving of this sudden discovery.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Where is your Father now?"

"In my village, sire."

"And your mother?"

"Dead, sir."

"My greatest apologies."

"And mine to your sir, for the loss of your mother."

"So you would be heir to the throne if I were to lose my life before bearing children." Arthur whispered, as if in a daze. "I must consult my father." He announced, walking out with the letter still in hand.

Anna turned slowly to Merlin, confusion laced into her features. "Was that a good or a bad thing?" She asked.

"Uther will either offer you accommodation and start treating you like royalty, let you go home or have you killed for you association with Oliver." Merlin explained, not lying to her.

A moment of panic crossed her expression before she calmed and strode slowly towards Merlin. "I can get out, you know that. I won't ever be able to return to Camelot but I'd live."

"I'd say that a little bit quieter – remember whose chambers we're in." Merlin warned, turning to the door and seeing it still shut. "Will you let me take you out again tonight?"

"The Tournament is over, is it not? That's what I promised you. And Oliver is not _fatally_ wounded." Anna smiled, placing her hand on her wound; Merlin placed his on top and opened his mouth to answer her. He removed it swiftly when he heard the door open.

Arthur burst in. "The King would like to see you."


	9. Chapter 9

Anna was down on her knees, her head bowed, in front of Uther sitting on his throne as he analysed the Family tree and the letter addressed specifically for Uther.

"So your father is my brother?" He finally announced.

"Yes sire." Anna answered, not meeting his gaze, her voice confident. Arthur stood, analysing her with his arms crossed over her chest. Merlin and Gwen were stood by the door; Gwen was confident Arthur would do something for Anna, even if Uther didn't – Merlin was still terrified that Uther would somehow recognise her as the Knight in the arena with Arthur earlier that day.

"And you were associated with Oliver how?"

"My Father became a simple man sire, leaving this nation to you. But he got me a job in the royal house of Oliver's father. I tended to his illness sire, it was fatal. His father sent him to your tournament none the less and he took his anger with his infection out on me, sire. He stabbed me and left me for dead before he fought Arthur." Anna explained.

"I give you my greatest apologies. We will find you a room in the palace, buy you new clothes and belongings and welcome you to the family with a celebration of your discovery."

"What about my father?" She asked, finally looking the King in the eye.

"He's not told you what's in this letter, has he?" Uther asked, concern and genuine remorse expressed in his voice.

"No." She whispered. Uther held out the letter, silently instructing her to stand and collect it from him. She did and began reading her Father's script. She wondered back down the steps of the throne room and paced slowly as she scanned the words of the small piece of paper. She slowly got slower and fell to her knees as the worn scrap fell slowly to the floor. Arthur knelt next to her, putting his hand on her back as she breathed heavily, trying to remain composed. Merlin knelt in front of her and Gwen picked up the paper.

"What's wrong? What did he write?" Merlin asked.

"Oliver's father, sent my father to war, front line, he knows he's going to die. That's why he sent me here, so I'd never have to know." Merlin and Arthur helped her to her feet as Uther instructed Gaius looked her over, before they were to discuss in-depth her future. Gwen followed them, folding up the letter and holding Arthur back for a moment as Merlin continued. She pressed the paper into his hand and closed his fingers around it.

"It's your Uncle's will. Read it; he wrote to you too." She whispered and he nodded, following his new found family down the hall. Gwen knew he was as intrigued about who Anna was as Uther and didn't blame him for being so abrupt.

* * *

"Nothing serious, just shock, _your highness_." Gaius stated, acknowledging her new found position in Camelot and smiling at her, patting her knee. She tried to smile back but it was forced and the furthest from genuine Gaius had seen in a long time. He stood and left Anna free for Arthur and Merlin to talk to. Arthur sat in front of her, gently placing his hand on her knee as Gaius had done. He was trying to be sincere and meaningful but was struggling, as he didn't know how.

"What did Oliver do to you, Anna?" He asked.

"I told you, he stabbed me before fighting you."

"You have more injuries than that Anna, I can see it when you walk. You've sustained repeated injury to your left leg at some point in your life, when you sit you leave one arm rested across your stomach, I can see a sword injury on your arm. What else did he do?" Arthur asked. Anna looked at the hand on her knee, felt her injuries throb as he mentioned them, worked a tear from her eye as she pretended to recall the injuries Oliver had never given her.

"You just summarized it all." She whispered. "I'm sorry. I don't like to talk about it."

"I shall give you a moment to compose yourself, though I'm sure my father will wish to discuss your father in more detail."

"Of course, sire." Anna muttered as Arthur left. Merlin resumed his seat and couldn't help but smile a little; she didn't look him in the eye for fear of mimicking his action.

"I'm going to have to keep an eye on you – you're a very good liar." He told her. She allowed herself to smile. "Are you okay? About your father?"

"I never thought he wouldn't say goodbye. It explains a lot. Why he was so sincere before he left, why he bought me so many things with our little money for my 'wonderful trip to Camelot'." Another couple of tears began to fall. "But I understood why he did it. If the situation was reversed I'd have done the same. He did everything for me and now he's gone. That letter was dated, 6 days ago. He'll be dead and gone by now."

"What would Oliver's Father have done about it?" Merlin asked.

"The letter said he was arranging graves for every man sent to fight. Oliver's Father was a good man to everyone but his own son, the only one that could take his place and have a chance of ruling a land equally as just and fair in its own right and he didn't take it. First I lost my mother, then Oliver, then my Father. Who's next Merlin? I find new family, maybe I'll just be the death of them to."

She began to cry, remembering all the death that surrounded her and who could be next – would it be Uther, or Arthur, or Merlin? Merlin wrapped his arms round her shoulders and she cried onto his jacket, sobbing uncontrollably at the loss of everyone that meant something to her, just as she was finding new family.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's been an age since I updated but I had mock exams and I was writing other things and I have a Sherlock story in the works though I'm not sure I'll upload it. I have exams and other stories to write so I probably won't update this for another month but I think the next chapter will be the last so you won't have to wait for updates from me. I'd love you all lots and lots if you reviewed ;)**

**Oh, I got a C in Physics, and Bs in Biology and Chemistry for anyone who cares ;) not got my history one back :S**

**xox**


End file.
